THE Cross Academy
by Princess Noodle
Summary: Following Emily the pure blood who fell for Senri Shiki. Rima becomes her best friend and the academy gets... destoryed? Where do they go? what are their lives outside Cross Academy? the pairings are a surprise
1. Chapter 1

I laid in my bed almost about to fall asleep for the first time in 3 days. I thought I was going to die I was so worried about going somewhere new without my mom, but everything will be all ok because I've got my cousin there to protect me, I wonder if he's friends with Kaname-sama… my eyes changed to hearts as a fantasized about the handsome pureblood, his eyes his perfect nose, his strong lips- "Emily! I need you downstairs for minute." I groaned, my mom had such bad timing to tell me to go downstairs, probably to do something really boring… "Oh Emily, just think this will be the last time I call you down." That was so true because later tonight I will be escorted to Cross academy, to where nobles and purebloods stay. My eyes turned to hearts again as I thought of Kaname Kuran, the hottest pureblood in the world. My mom corrupted my thoughts by calling me again and I hurried downstairs to help with… "SURPRISE!" a surprise party? I looked around and saw all my friends and my relatives, some of my human friends were there too, that kind of worried me but everyone was thinking that they would be on their best behavior just for me. I sighed in relief and greeted everyone. The next few hours were very random… kind of weird… and very fun. My human friends believed I was going to study abroad, you know in America and all around there, but of course everyone else knew that I was going to a real vampire school. As everyone was leaving I hugged them all and they wished me luck on whatever they were told. When everyone was gone except my mom I ran upstairs and got my rolly suitcase and ran out the door, to a carriage that would take me to the academy. I was so happy, my dream was always to go to Cross academy, my cousin went there and he came back during holidays and told us wonderful stories about all of their adventures together. I listened the best and remembered every word that he said about everyone. He was really my like billionth cousin and he was so far away that at first I didn't think that we were related but I shouldn't question my messed up family. But for that reason he doesn't come over often so I don't hear a lot of his stories so that's why I always listen whole heartedly to him when he DOES come over. "Ms. Higurashi please step into the carriage." I looked up and smiled at my favorite butler person, his name is Dave but he doesn't want me to call him that… but I still call him that. It's the same with him I want him to call me Emily but no he still calls me Ms. Higurashi. I stepped into the carriage and looked up to my house old-ish house and sighed, this may be the last time I see this house. After I leave the academy, which I will eventually do I plan to live on my own and do something I could be of use to, so not much home time. While in my thoughts my carriage started leaving and I absently waved by to my teary eyed mom. After snapping out of my thoughts I looked over to my left and saw the night class uniform, I didn't really get the idea of a night and day class. My mother was a human who got turned by my father (she drank his blood so she's good for the whole level E thing) she has never regretted her decision on becoming a vamp but she has always thought that being around humans was so much more enjoyable than being with vamps. She says they are quiet and serious with everything, they only reason she turned was so that my father would be with her always, and he was until the vampire hunters got to him. Apparently turning a human was really bad and he had done it a few times by accident, thinking he had drank them dry but nope they were alive and turned into a vampire because he was a pureblood. From what I know they don't want to kill him because he's a pureblood so he's still alive somewhere in the vampire hunter building thing… he sends us letters and stuff but I still miss him. I was only 7 when he was taken but I don't hate the vampire hunter people because they are just doing their job right? And plus vampires have done so much to humans so I guess taking a pureblood would kind of even the tables right? My mom never let me drink blood, I drank it once when I was really little by accident but it wasn't even from a human I just happen to take out the wrong bottle in the fridge so I drank about a glass of blood. My mom has this thing with blood and can't bring herself to bite anyone except my dad so she has blood brought to her (after all she was the wife of a very powerful pureblood, who would be stupid enough not to follow her wishes?) and she drank that. Me on the other hand adapted to blood tablets, they always got rid of the thirst no matter what I did one or two of them would be good enough to keep me going for a couple days. I guess that's what happens when you grow up with something it either becomes useless or you grow on it so much it replaces the real thing. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness and just had one more thought before it took over.

_What will be waiting for me at Cross academy?_

I woke up when the carriage suddenly stopped and I fell over the side of the seat onto the floor. "Ow… that really hurt…" Someone opened the door and I saw a girl, human, about… 16 years old? She was wearing a black version of my uniform. She got up and looked kind of defensive she must know that I'm a vampire and she thinks that I'm going to bite her… "Hello welcome to Cross academy. I'm here to help you with showing you around and other things you will need to know when you go to class." She said with a full blown sunny smile, I almost got blinded.

"Ok… hi, I'm Emily Higurashi. Pleased to meet you." I said while curtsying a little bit, something I had been forced to do, while meeting someone new, by my mom. She smiled a little bit and helped with my bags while I got my rolly suitcase and my uniform just carrying it up the billions of stairs, I will never complain about going up and down the stairs at my house after this. The girls name was Yuki I could also sense someone else following a bit away from us, and he/she was a vampire, not a full fledged vampire though a poor vamp that would fall into a level E sooner or later. Yuki was telling me the rules about the day class with the night class, and then confirmed my thoughts about knowing about vampires when she started to talk about drinking blood on campus. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I don't drink blood at all. Actually I've never even bitten someone in my whole life." I said not bragging but straight to get my point across. She looked shocked then continued saying something about having to tell me the rules even though she would love not to have to. I didn't really listen until she talked about the other vampires. "The dorm president is Kaname-sama and the vice dorm president is Ichijo-sama. They are quite close and really Kaname-sama doesn't abuse his power so you should be fine with them both, Ichijo-sama is really laidback and funny." She said her smile getting a bit bigger when talking about Ichijo-sama, but not in a I've-got-a-crush-on-him kind of way, more like a I'm-thinking-about-a-time-he-made-me-laugh-really-hard kind of smile. When she was talking about Kaname-sama her smile turned small and sweet, she defiantly liked him. "Don't be late to classes. Some of the night classes teachers are not afraid to hurt you if you are." I nodded and she showed me a single dorm, "There is no one to share a dorm with you so we thought just give you a single. That's fine right, if it really does bother you then one of girls wouldn't mind moving or even one of the boys." I walked in and set my uniform on the bed and my suitcase on the floor indicating that I would take this room. She put the stuff she had been carrying on my bed and walked out but came back and quickly said, "The vampires living beside you are Rima Toya, and Ruka Souen. They are pretty quiet and Ruka-sama can be a bit scary sometimes but they are nice and if you befriend them then they will do anything to keep you safe." She said while running calling someone's name down the hall. I shrugged and unpacked putting all my stuff in the closet and got in my black tank top and dark blue and black baggy pants.

"I guess I'll just walk around the courtyard. Yuki said something about everyone being gone to school right now right… oh I don't care it's not like I have to hide." I said out loud to no one I grabbed a baggy sweatshirt and headed out of my room taking note of my door #. I walked around absently thinking about random stuff, then my mind wandered to that vampire who was walking in sync with me and Yuki a while ago. If he was a normal vampire he would've attacked Yuki right there… maybe he was just watching me… or Yuki for that matter but why would a vampire be watching a human? He could've attacked her when she was waiting on the stairs for me to come instead of stalking us- the next thing I knew I had crashed into someone. "Ow ow ow… Oh I'm really sorry I wasn't looking at all where I was going." I said while bowing a lot of times, when I finally looked at the person I bumped into I was greeted with a big smile on a very handsome boy with straight blond hair with sparkling green eyes that told me he wouldn't hurt a fly. "It's ok I wasn't looking where I was walking I should've at least paid attention to the ground in front of me. Are you from the day class I haven't seen you around the night class." I shook my head. How could he not sense that I was a vamp? I thought that every vampire could sense that…

"Oh no I'm sorry I was too into my thoughts to stop walking to let you go by. Well this isn't going anywhere… I'm Emily Higurashi, please to meet you." I said politely.

"Oh hello, I'm Takuma Ichijo. Call me Takuma, they only people who call me Ichijo are the ones that are mad at me." He said laughing nervously. I laughed a little too and surprised myself with it, I hadn't really laughed since my father left, besides forced ones. My dad left when I was 7… ok so he didn't really leave he got taken away but that doesn't matter, he left when I was five and I was 17 now so that's like 10 years without laughing. I was so into my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Ichi- I mean Takuma trying to get my attention. That is until he said something about Kaname-sama. "Huh? What about Kaname-sama?" I said really confused.

"I said he might want to meet you. You ARE the only daughter of another famous pureblood he may want to see what kind of person you are." He said with a smile. Not knowing how happy he had made me.

"Ok… so does he go to class with the rest of the vamps?" I asked, truly wanting to know.

"Oh yes every night he goes and makes sure they stay on their best behavior. He likes it when they don't kiss up but follow orders, just keep that in mind and he will forever trust you." I nodded at the new information. We walked back to my room, he thought I might want to blend in so I got into my night class uniform and pulled my black socks just a little over my knee then put on my little black flats with a rose kind of thing on the on the end of them. I looked in the mirror and approved of how I had my uniform I started to walk to the door but stopped and took a box of pockey and stuffed it inside my uniform jacket. I opened the door and followed Takuma out of the building and out the gates to walk to the school. We stopped at a certain door and I could feel the presence of about… 15 vampires and 1 pureblood. I could also smell a lot of blood tablets being used in there. Takuma walked in first gaining their attention then waved hand at me signaling for me to come in. "Everyone this is Emily Higurashi. She will be in our class starting tomorrow but I bumped into her tonight and I thought I would introduce her to you guys." I could see most of them weren't listening but around… 6 or 7 of them were.

I smiled ever so slightly and took a breath, "Hello I'm Emily Higurashi, and I know that Takuma just said that but I wanted to say it myself. I was born a vamp and I've only tasted blood once in my life, I just got here tonight and I would love to be trusted by everyone here." I said bowing a little. I didn't say I wanted to be friends with everyone because I didn't know if everyone wanted friends and just being trusted by everyone would be enough to be sure that they don't turn on me. I looked up at my cousin and he just looked really confused he was sitting in about the middle of the vamps that had listened to Takuma. I walked up to him and surprisingly no one was sitting beside him just around him and then on the other side of him, so I sat down and put my arms around him, "I missed you so much!" he didn't do anything at first then he hugged me back. "Hey Emily, you didn't tell me you were coming to Cross. I would've gotten you a present or something." He was being surprisingly calm about me being here. "Aido, who is this girl and why is she hugging you?" I looked up and saw a girl with long silver hair and a very beautiful face, but he tone of voice scared me and I held onto Aido's arm half hiding from the scary woman in front of me. "She's my little cousin. The daughter of Higurashi… the pureblood, we haven't seen each other in 2 years." Then I noticed someone shove off of a windowsill and walk towards us.

"Aido I didn't know that you had a cousin. Would you mind me having a word with her?" This important looking vampire said.

"K-Kaname-sama, no go ahead I'll talk to her later after class time." I looked from Aido to Kaname-sama, I could feel Aido get nervous because of Kaname-sama's stare, but I didn't care, I was having a hard time trying to figure out what Kaname-sama was feeling. It was like he wasn't allowing me to find out, either that or he was really emotionless. I got up from the desk and walked back to the front of the room and Kaname followed down the other side and we walked out leaving the class. We kept walking until we got to the end of the hall where he opened a door reveling an office and he gestured me to sit down. "Ms. Higurashi, are you aware you are the daughter of one of the most respected purebloods in the vampire world?" I nodded my head but kept my eyes on him trying to figure out where he was going with this. "Well that means you could also be a pureblood. I would like a little test to go on." He said in a sly voice.

I shivered and shook my head surprising him. "I don't like blood. It tastes funny and biting someone is just weird in my opinion unless it's someone I love very much I will not bite them and drink their blood. I meant what I said, I have never bitten someone and I've only had blood once, on accident I should add." I know that I'm a pureblood I didn't really care if he doesn't know, I was not going to be a guinea pig so that he knows if he has an opponent. And if he does find out I'm a pureblood then what would happen? Would Kaname kill me?

"I would like it if you would do the test. Do you at least know if you have an ability?" he said getting slightly annoyed that she was opposing him.

I had an ability… I had several, not all really useful ones but I still had them and at the moment I was wondering if the ability to sense vampires and purebloods and humans and everything else that's different about them is a real ability. I was trying to sense his feelings towards me but I couldn't. He wasn't letting me I was sure of that. "I have abilities." I said simply still focusing on trying to feel him.

"I know you have at least one. You're trying to see my feelings but I'm not letting you. I like to have privacy and I've had years of practice hiding my emotions but you can feel them and this is one of the few times I have to cancel out an ability. I would like it if you stopped." He said calmly. I stopped and tried to find something else to occupy myself with besides the big staring contest with Kaname. He chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"You may go, something tells me you will be rebellious but entertaining." He said while waving me out. I got up and crossed the room and left I wanted out as soon as possible, it felt stuffy in there and I never wanted to go back. Kaname may be hot but he's kind of scary I don't think I would want to be with him for long amounts of time... I walked into the classroom again and now noticing that no one was teaching them I walked up to Aido and sat down again. After a few minutes of watching the other vampires talk and even giggling when I saw the scary woman and Aido fight and yell about something stupid. I found out her name was Ruka. Oh so she's one of the girls who live beside me. I also noticed 2 vampires sitting at a desk behind us, they looked cute together eating Pockey but not talking at all. Then I remembered the little box of chocolate Pockey I had in my jacket. I slowly took it out and put one in my mouth and then offered Aido one. You may not know this but he secretly loves Pockey, so he took is and stuffed it in his mouth to prevent himself from yelling at Ruka anymore. I didn't see Takuma anywhere so I guessed he was with Kaname, I didn't know how he could be so happy when he had to be with Kaname a lot… I was with him for under 10 minutes and I was already depressed. I reached for my Pockey on the desk but the little box of deliciousness wasn't there. I looked back at the vamps behind me and saw they each had a stick of Pockey in their mouths. "Hey! You guys took my little box of deliciousness!" I raised my voice a little to them but not fully a yell. I expected them to get mad at me for yelling at them. But they just shrugged and the girl patted the seat next to her while the boy was laid his head on her lap with the Pockey sticking up from his mouth. I cautiously sat beside her and she spoke. "You're a cute little girl. But me and Shiki here are eating your Pockey." Her voice was void of any emotion, but a smirk playing on her lips. I glanced down at the boy I presumed was Shiki he looked up at me still munching the stick covered in chocolate, I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed pulling the box out of the girl's hands sticking one of the sticks in my mouth, then putting the box back and sitting quietly. "Rima, she just stole Pockey from us." I looked down in shock that he had just talked. "What? Yes I talk, not much but I talk." His voice was lazy but he was playing with me with that last sentence I sensed humor in his heart.

"I'm not stupid. I know that you talk. It just looked like you weren't gonna talk until after a few weeks of me 'stealing your Pockey' and even then I thought I would be only to tell me to stop stealing your Pockey." I said with humor in my voice. Their eyes seemed to brighten up and Shiki got up off Rima's lap, reluctantly I might add but he did. He stared at me and I stared back then to Rima who was also staring at me. I just kept staring not blinking in case that would cause them to look away and end the staring contest. I don't know what this is all about but I don't want to ruin it by accident. We stared at each other for about 10 minutes until I looked away and stole another piece of Pockey before they could snap out of it. They just stared at me then looked at each other than back at me then smiled a microscopic smile that no one would notice but me. The big clock on the wall went to 3 o clock and everyone was out of their seats and walking out the door. Rima and Shiki walked out with me not bothering to talk and I was fine with that. Shiki said bye when we passed the boys dorm and Rima walked with me until my room where she said bye, which I didn't think she would say. I thought Shiki was saying bye to Rima but now that Rima said bye to me I don't know who Shiki was talking to, it was either Rima or me and Rima. But Rima just now said bye to me. I wonder why I'm making such a big deal of this. I walked over and fell on my back onto my big bed that had awesome black sheets and red pillows. Did they ask my mom what my favorite colors are or something? After I pondered that thought for a moment there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said while suffocating myself with one of the pillows. I removed the pillow from my face and saw Aido aka my cousin. "Oh hello, you done leaving me with the scary pureblood?" I said half joking.

"Hey he isn't that scary is he?" always contradicts what I say…

"No I guess not… but he asked if I was pureblood and I said I didn't know and then he said he wants me to take a test by biting someone then we got in this big fight and then he got mad at me because I was trying to read his heart to see what his emotions were but he wouldn't let me so I got mad and it just went on until I made him laugh and then he dismissed me." I said overly dramatic.

"Well you ARE the daughter of the pureblood that was as respected as him himself, so there is always that possibility that he will find out. What does it mean when you read someone's heart?" he actually sounded sane and not all childish.

"Well... to read someone's heart is to feel their emotions, to kind of read their mind but before they actually process the feelings to their head... like if someone loves someone but they haven't realize it yet I can read their heart and know that they love them. Take Ruka for example she loves Kaname- I don't know why but she does- but she also feels something for Kian, it's not love but it's not nothing." I said explaining it to the best of my ability. Then all of a sudden Ruka burst through my door looking mad.

"I DO NOT LIKE KIAN! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" she yelled. I looked behind her and saw Rima standing there probably only here to make sure she doesn't kill anybody.

"It's no good Ruka, I read your heart and your heart likes Kian. I felt the feeling, and trust me liking my cousin's cousin even only for a minute is a REALLY weird feeling." I said in a bored tone. "And why are you guys even here? Were you eaves dropping on your new neighbor?" I was just taunting her now. I wouldn't blame her if she slapped me, but she didn't. After an awkward minute I got up to my dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out a box of Pockey and threw it at Rima who caught it and in an instant Shiki was standing beside her in my room, awaiting Pockey to go into his mouth. I laughed a little and then shoved everyone out of my room except Aido so we could finally talk alone. "So why did you come here?" I said laying back on my bed like I had before he came in.

"Oh right, well what do you think of my friends?" he asked a little unsure.

"Well if your friends include Rima and Shiki then I give you a thumbs up, Ruka still kind of scares me and Kaname scares the crap out of me. Takuma is really nice and... peppy... Then there's Kian right? I haven't seen him lately so I can't say. And do you know Yuki? She's a weird one... but weird in a good way. And there was this really weird vampire who's gonna be a level E soon, who was following us to the moon dorms and then he disappeared. It felt like he had an anti vampire weapon on him but I couldn't tell but he stayed out of sight. Oh and Yuki had an anti vampire weapon on her, how does she know about vampires anyways?" I asked about 5 questions in there but I hope he can answer them.

"Well that ex human is probably Zero... he has an anti vampire gun on him called bloody rose, and Yuki is the only human in this academy that knows about vampires, something about her past caused her to know a lot about vampires I of course don't know much on it. She is also very close to Kaname, remember that he would kill you very fast if he knew that you had hurt her." He said matter-of-factly I hated it when he knew more than me.

"So that's it? Hm... Zero huh? I'll have to look for him, is he out right now?" I asked hopefully.

"No they must of gone to bed by now. Zero is still in day class, he is good at fighting the vampire but it will win no matter what because the vampire who turned him was killed, not too long ago actually."

"Why do you feel sorry for him? You talk like you don't care about him but your heart says that you feel sorry for him." I asked totally shocked. I didn't think Aido had it in him to care for an ex human.

He didn't say anything for awhile and I almost fell asleep on him but then he said something. "I do feel kind of sorry for him, he loves Yuki but Yuki loves Kaname, and without Yuki Zero is left with nothing at all in this world." I was starting to feel sorry for him too... "Well if I were you I would go to bed it's almost light, and I know your extra super sensitive to light." He laughed and walked out of my room. I fell asleep without even getting in my PJs.


	2. Chapter 2

~~ 3 months later ~~

I woke up to my blaring alarm clock. I had made best friends with Shiki and Rima they were both so different but clicked so well with me. I turned and slapped it to shut up off after that I got up and felt stiff from sleeping. I brushed my bangs and looked in the full body mirror. My hair was natural black and I had bangs that we cut straight across right above my eyes. As a vampire my eyes change color but normally my eyes are a soft goldish, but if I'm angry they turn red and when I don't feel relaxed or angry they are a blueish purple. I was short, only around 5'3 which made me about a foot and a half shorter than everyone in my class except Rima she was only around half a foot taller than me. I had a well proportioned body, you know, curves in the right places but just the right amount for my height. My hair was never up it was always down and either wavy or straight, my bangs were never clipped back they always hung right above my eyes. The knock on my door shook me from my thoughts, "Who is it~?" I asked sweetly.

"It's someone who will never talk like that." That monotone was defiantly Shiki or Rima or both.

"Ok come in." I said trying to find my school bag I know that I had it yesterday. Suddenly one was put right in front of my face and I blinked at it before looking up from my 4 legged position on the floor into a pair of blue eyes and a head of russet colored hair. "Oh, hi Shiki. Where did you get that bag? It looks like mine." I said not realizing that it WAS mine and he was just giving it to me. He chuckled in response to my stupidity.

"It's yours, you idiot. Just take it and get off the floor, it's a good thing your short because if you were normal sized that skirt would be showing your ass." He said while smirking. Me on the other hand had missed everything he said because he chuckled, I never in a billion years would've thought that I could make someone so emotionless as Shiki to laugh.

"Hey I got a question," I said while standing up and sitting on my bed, "Do you have an ability?"

He looked at me with a why-do-you-wanna-know kind of look, but answered. "Ya my blood turns into a whip kind of thing." He gave a mini demonstration. He bit his finger a little and when his blood spilled out he closed his hand as if holding something and then his blood turned solid and he could whip it around. It was really cool, but hurt like hell... "That's pretty much it, Rima has a better ability than me. Oh the real reason I came over here was to get more Pockey, but Takuma asked me to bring your bag over here too." Oh so he just wanted Pockey... why did that make me sad?

"Ok I'll go get some." I said quickly trying to cover my voice. I don't know why it hurt me that he didn't really want to see me. I walked over to my dresser and opened the first drawer like I did last night and pulled out a box of Pockey for my favorite night class boy. "Here yah go. Hope you enjoy." I said in a monotone that he usually uses. I sat on the floor and he sat down in front of me with a stick of Pockey in his mouth. I read his heart, I wanted to know what he was feeling.

_Pain_

_Suffering_

_Forgive_

_Sorry_

_Hurt_

I gasped and crouched over feeling tears well up in my eyes, that was the first time I had read Shiki's heart, the sadness that he had bottled up over the years that he had been alive were in there and they were so strong. The fact that I felt what their heart was feeling for a minute was enough to make me break down. What was in Shiki's life that was so bad? Did Rima know this? Should I tell him I read his heart? I voted not to ask, to find out, and yes. I stopped crying and wiped my tears quickly and looked up at him. His eyes were bored but ringed with worry. "Do you know was my ability is?" of course he doesn't know what mine is.

"No I do not." He said in an emotionless voice that sacred me now that I know what was going on him his heart.

"I can see into someone's heart. Feel what they feel for about a minute take on all their worries for only a minute. I look into others hearts because I like to know what they are feeling. I'm sorry I should've told you this before but I looked into yours. Your emotions that you've kept hidden away are VERY strong I couldn't contain them in myself and that's why I gasped and broke down like that. It was like getting hit with a ton of bricks. I'm sorry don't hate me please." I said not being able to look into his eyes so I was looking down at my hands as the twisted around nervously. He lifted my head with one of his hands forcing me to look him in the eyes. His eyes showed the most emotion I had ever seen in someone's eyes alone. But what hurt the most was it wasn't happy emotions at all, it was far from it. Everything I saw was sadness, suffering. I wanted to take it all away from him, make him smile and laugh more than just a little chuckle.

He was looking straight into my eyes looking for something almost, searching my soul and I let him with the thought that maybe he was trying to see if I had enough self control to tell me what was making him so miserable. He blinked and that indicated he was done, he let go of my chin and leaned forward putting his head on my shoulder. Without even thinking I started stroking his hair gently and even started humming. I had done this while babysitting my mom's friend's foster vampire child who saw her family get attacked and killed she only about 5 when she had her break down I had hummed a soothing melody over and over until she fell asleep. I wanted to know what was going on in his head, but I didn't dare go into his heart again. I noticed I was humming and switched the tune to Still Doll after all I wasn't comforting a child I was with a boy probably older than me, but I wouldn't call it a break down. He had probably done this with Rima tons of times, he was just with me this time. Damn if I hadn't looked into his heart, or better if I hadn't told him I looked into his heart then he wouldn't be this sad. It was all my fault, if I didn't have this stupid ability then everything would've gone smoothly. I stopped humming. My hurt went much deeper than just Shiki, it went all the way back to when I was 5 years old. My dad had covered for me, he said it was him who changed that poor girl. He was then taken away, he left because he protected me. I could feel the guilt build up in me until I felt the tears slide out from my eyes, I couldn't hold them in anymore. My mom knew what he had done and she didn't blame him, she loved me but that love only ran so deep now, because I didn't stop him from doing it. I just sat there watching them take him away. My daddy was gone and it was my fault, my mom was sad because he, her one and only love who she had changed for, was taken away when it was someone else's fault. I'm a pureblood who lost control after her first drop of blood. I was bawling by now and I was no longer comforting Shiki, he was comforting me. I couldn't stop the memories from flooding to me, it felt like I was dying and all my flashbacks were coming to me. Shiki had pulled me into his lap now I was so small I probably looked like a child being comforted by her older brother. I was still crying- a lot. I could tell that Shiki didn't know what to do, he was trying his best but I wasn't stopping. I didn't dare look into his heart again but something told me he wanted Rima in here to help. I didn't blame him, I was being a handful but I couldn't stop crying no matter how many times I wiped my tears they were replaced by fresh ones. In one swift movement he had me in his arms carrying my bridal style but I didn't care, if he was going to leave this room then I didn't want to be crying. I wasn't being loud just sniffling every now and then but if Aido saw me like this he would freak out. And call me mom and that would lead her to coming here and asking questions, and that didn't work for me. I tried my hardest to stop crying but I could only slow the tears. He placed me on the bed lying down and got up as if you leave. Without thinking I grabbed onto his sleeve and looked up at him through my bangs silently begging him not to leave. He held up a finger telling me it was only for a minute. I let him go and continued crying, I don't even feel that sad anymore my tears just won't stop and I know if I think of _that_ again then I would be in an even worse state than now.

He returned with Rima and she sat on the bed, stroking my hair giving soft hushing sounds. Eventually I stopped and covered my head with pillows, embarrassed that they saw that, well Rima just saw the end, but Shiki he saw from start to finish. I hadn't cried like that since the day that dad actually left after I had accepted the fact I stayed in my room for a week crying, thinking things over, and getting mad at my dad for doing something like that, which lead to more crying. I slowly uncovered myself from my pillow fort and peeked up to Rima who just looked concerned then to Shiki who looked relived. I got up into a sitting position but still looked down, Rima leaned over and hugged me tightly, and whispered in my ear, "its ok me and Shiki have both done something like this within a few months of being here together. There is something about us that allows us to be able to trust each other enough to show this much of our weak side to. No need to be ashamed, it just makes us stronger friends." I looked up at Rima and then at Shiki who nodded to what Rima had just said. I really needed to hear that, I'm so glad that, that was normal for the 3 of us. "I was also told it was Shiki's fault that you started crying in the first place." She looked at Shiki and smirked at his guilty face.

"No it wasn't his fault, ultimately I'm the one who started it all I looked into his heart and his emotions were so bottled up that I couldn't take it and cried a little. Then I told him and then he got sad then I tried to calm him down but I started to think about my dad and I got sad... I'm sorry." I was totally at fault here and they would realize that and hate me for making them feel all these emotions when they were used to no emotions at all.

"It's not your fault! I shouldn't be ignoring my emotions and leaving them all compressed in my heart. You helped me realize that. I should... be more careful." His tone of voice turned from hard to soft to distant, then he walked out.

OK OK... I know... I'm horrible... Shiki is so... OUT OF CHARACTER! But there's a reason for it... it's just not in this chapter... LOL review tell me what you think please


End file.
